1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless two-way radio telephone apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to a two-way radio telephone or handy, a cordless telephone apparatus or the like, comprising an upper shell containing breakthroughs (or passages) for elements for operating the telephone, a lower shell, and an electrically conductive screening element for screening off EMV radiation generated by the electronics of the telephone apparatus.
2. The Prior Art
Such a device is known from European Patent No. EP 0 633 585 A1, which is designed in the form of a hand-held telephone. The upper shell of the mobile telephone is lined on the inner side with a screening element in the form of a electrically conductive metal sheet.
It has found in numerous test series that handy-type telephones, but also cordless telephones emit a substantial amount of interference radiation, and that the telephone apparatus known from EP 0 633 585 A1 is not suited for adequately suppressing the occurring interference radiation. Such interference radiation is typically in a frequency range of a few Giga-Hertz. The intensity of this interference radiation amounts to a few watts for a typical handy. Such interference radiation causes concern because the telephone apparatus here under discussion is used within the direct vicinity of the temple of the user. Therefore, there exists an urgent need for overcoming this drawback.